User blog:Neutralartuen/Transportation in the Philippines
Transportation in the Philippines is significantly well-developed. As certain remote areas are unreachable due to the nature of an archipelago, certain portions of the transport system were left just as undeveloped as they were in the latter part of the 20th century. However, in most well-populated areas, transportation has undergone a significant change and is highly efficient. The backbone of the country's transportation is the Philippine High-Speed Railway Network, a state-owned high-speed railway which effectively links 11 major islands in the country. The road system of the archipelago is not as advanced as the HSR network, but modern and sufficient for good transportation. Ever since the advent of modern rail networks, the country's terrible traffic problem has been wearing off. Unfortunately, several parts of the country are still left in the dark due to more effort and funds needed to reach the areas. Most of the country is connected by the Pan-Philippine Highway, a modern network of high-speed limited-access toll roads and vehicle ferries. Road transport has taken a significant boost specifically on the island of Luzon, where numerous paved roads and expressways have been built over the years. Air transport in the country is sufficient, with numerous international and domestic airports dotting the country. The Philippine's prime international gateway, the New Manila International Airport, is a large and modern airport connected to the Metro via underground tunnel and high-speed mass transit networks. Air transport is also being drastically improved in the Philippine's colonies, namely Ogasawara, Palau, Yap and Chuuk. Waterways are not as important as they used to be due to the arrival of HSR and better air transport, however they are still prominent in the island-regions that are not connected directly to the main network. On the other hand, international trade is becoming more and more important, with the shipping and shipbuilding industry increasing rapidly to become one of the country's core industries. Rail Transport In the Philippines, railways are emerging as the primary mode of transport. Mass transit and HSR networks have been constantly expanded, culminating in the ultimate decline of the automobile and traffic problems. Manila is no longer known as the "Traffic Capital" due to major expansions and modernizations of the existing mass transit system. Philippine High-Speed Railway Network The Philippine High-Speed Railway Network is a partially state-owned high-speed railway network connecting the islands of Luzon, Mindoro, Samar, Leyte, Bohol, Cebu, Panay, Boracay, Mindanao and Basilan. It is maintained by the Philippine High-Speed Railway Corporation, branded as PHiRail or PR, which is 20% state-owned and 80% publicly-owned. Mass Transit Mass transit in most major or significant cities in the country is well-developed. In Metro Manila, the obsolete above-ground light rail has been replaced with numerous underground networks, allowing for the clearing of above-ground stations and widening of roads to further decongest traffic. |-|Greater Manila= |-|Davao City= |-|Cebu City & Mactan= |-|Baguio= |-|Zamboanga City= |-|Bacolod= |-|Iloilo City= |-|Roxas City= |-|Legazpi= |-|Naga= |-|Batangas City= |-|Tagaytay= |-|Lipa= |-|San Pablo= |-|Baler= |-|Subic-Olongapo= |-|Clark-Tarlac= |-|Angeles-San Fernando= |-|Dagupan= |-|Tuguegarao= |-|Laoag= |-|San Jose= |-|Ormoc= |-|Tacloban= |-|Tagbilaran= |-|Mariveles= |-|Limay= Road Transport Air Transport Water Transport Category:Blog posts